


At The End of Days The Rain Will Fall

by timelady_queenofhell



Series: At The End of Days [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Angst, Birth, Drama, End of the World, Gen, Magical Apocalypse, Midwife Zelda to the rescue, No pairings just drama, Pregnancy, Time lock, Witches, coven - Freeform, spell casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelady_queenofhell/pseuds/timelady_queenofhell
Summary: "The clouds are forming, the rain will fall, and all magic as they know it will be washed from this earth."One Shot. Post Pt3. The dramatic events of one night at the Spellman Manor - as they prepare against an impossible foe an uninvited guest appears.Zelda and Lilith focused, guest starring Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina. First CAOS fic so please be kind. There will be two parts, and perhaps an epilogue.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: At The End of Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756426
Comments: 28
Kudos: 58
Collections: And They Were Quarantinemates





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first CAOS fic, written for the 'And they were Quarantinemates' challenge.  
> This is post Pt3 but kinda of AU. There are no 2 Sabrina's - she had to choose between her two lives, she chose her family and holds resentment towards Lilith for pushing her to be Queen of Hell and the consequences it had on her family.  
> Hilda and Dr Cee are together but I have no idea where he is during this. Also, I don't know where the rest of the Order of Hecate are. As my first fic wanted to keep to small number of familiar characters, mainly Zelda & Lilith.  
> Anyway this is a one shot of a dramatic night when the end of days approaches. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

### Part One

“Hilda, you go place a protection spell around the house.” Zelda was in military mode, barking instructions to the Spellman household.

“Er, yes. Of course, sister.” Hilda mumbled as she took off towards the kitchen and out the back door.

“Sabrina, go collect all our amulets and talisman’s and place them at every door and window.” Sabrina, wide eyed and alert, simply nodded and left the room. 

“Ambrose, see if you can find anything in the library that will give us even the slightest chance of fighting this.”

“I’m on it Auntie.” Ambrose rushed off up the stairs two at a time.

With her family gone Zelda released the breath she’d been holding. She folded her arms across her chest and turned to look out the window. The night sky was dark and the wind howled. The trees were being blown from their roots, wayward branches and debris flying across their drive and there was just enough moonlight left to see past the end of their graveyard. How in Heaven were they going to get through this one? She took a long drag of her cigarette, held it in her lungs and closed her eyes, she exhaled deeply trying desperately to compose herself.

When Blackwood opened up the egg that fateful night, he set a series of events into motion. He had no idea of the consequences of his actions and now there was no stopping it. Ancient Beings older than time itself, before the New Gods and the Old Gods, Beings more powerful and more dangerous than anything they’ve ever known. They are about to cleanse this world of the ‘juvenile, pathetic magics’ so They can create a new world in their image, where all magical communities will honour Them and submit to Their Divine power. The clouds are forming, the rain will fall, and all magic as they know it will be washed away from this earth.

Suddenly a flash of lightning brightened the nights sky snapping Zelda from her thoughts, that’s when the power went out. She huffed under her breath and put out her cigarette, typical. Enough candles were already burning in the house that they weren’t in complete darkness but they would definitely need reinforcements. As she made her way past the front door towards the office to get more candles she stopped, she thought she heard a distant scream outside. She looked through the narrow windows on the door but couldn’t see anything, the wind began to whistle through the gaps in the windows, she must have imagined it. She continued into the office with her heels clacking against the wooden floors and she retrieved a crate of candles from the dresser.

“Sabrina! Ambrose!” Zelda shouted from the foot of the stairs “I’m leaving some extra candles at the bottom of the stairs if you need them. Your Aunt Hilda and I will be in the kitchen when you are done.” She took a handful of candles out of the wooden box and made her way to the kitchen.

She found Hilda at the stove boiling water to make tea. “Are you really making tea now Hilda?” she said as she placed the candles one by one on the kitchen table.

“It calms my nerves.” Replied Hilda as she poured the water into the cup. “Did you want one Zelds?”

“No, I do not.” Zelda scoffed. She lit another cigarette and went to go sit at the table. She decided against it and started pacing up and down the room. “Did you put the protection spell around the house?”

“Yes I did. I put one around the outside to include the garden and the Cain pit and I put a second one just around the house.” Hilda took her tea and sat at her spot at the kitchen table. “Zelda I’ve been thinking, we’ve been putting a protection spell around the property and the house but that is to protect against people of this earth. I’m not sure how it will work against the forces from above.”

A clap of thunder boomed outside making them both jump. The wind was picking up even more speed as the back door and windows began to rattle on their hinges.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing sister. But I don’t know what else we can do except add every method of protection we know, barricade ourselves in and hope it’s enough.” She joined her sister at the table with an air of defeat. “These Beings are more powerful than anything we’ve ever come up against Hilda, and with arcane magics. I just don’t know how we can fight it.” 

“I think I might have found something Aunties.” Ambrose entered the room and dropped a large dusty book on the table. Hilda grabbed her cup of tea before it got knocked over but the spoon fell to the floor. “I haven’t found anything that will stop what’s coming, but I have found this - _tempus edax rerum_ , which although not ideal, might be our only shot right now.”

“Not ideal?” Zelda rolled her eyes “Ambrose, this says we would be stuck in our own bubble of time. Separate from the rest of the world.”

“I know Auntie, but it could buy us some time to figure out a way to stop the rain from erasing all of our magic.”

“But we’d be stuck inside these walls indefinitely, no way in no way out, in our own pocket of time.” Zelda warned. “We’d lose all contact with anyone not in this house. Are you saying you’d be ok with that?”

“But if our protection spells don’t work and the rain falls all of our magic will be gone, and given witches extended lifespan would be almost certain death. Except for Sabrina.” Ambrose replied.

“What about me?” Sabrina joined them at the kitchen table. “I’ve put all the talisman and amulets around the doors and windows Auntie.”

“Well done Sabrina.” Thanked Zelda.

“Cousin will you please help me explain to our Aunties this might be our best shot. If our protection spells haven’t worked and the rain hits all of our magic will be gone, and given their advanced years- “

“Excuse me.” Interrupted Zelda, offended.

“I mean in mortal terms Auntie. Once the magic leaves us so will your ability to be young. Your bodies will wither and decay and you will waste away.”

“What a cheery thought, thanks Ambrose.” Hilda commented sarcastically.

“I’m being serious Aunties. Apart from Sabrina who would be ok, as you’re only 17 you would just be mortal. This is could be our only shot, it gives us more time to work out how to stop this insanity.”

“Ok. Say we did do this _tempus edax rerum_ , it looks an extremely skilled and complex spell. Will our magic be enough, there’s only four of us?” Hilda queried.

“We’re Spellmans, of course we are strong enough.” Zelda proclaimed as she stood up, an assured look on her face. “We would however need to have everything it lists here. I’m not saying we are doing it but let’s prepare, just in case. Can you two research and locate everything we need?”

Sabrina and Ambrose acknowledged Zelda’s request, took the book and left the kitchen. Zelda resumed pacing.

“Zelds, what are you thinking?” Hilda cradled her cup of tea as she watched her sister up and down the room.

“I’m thinking Ambrose may be right. If our protection spells don’t work when the rain falls, we’re as good as dead. I know Sabrina will be ok, but she would be mortal and alone and I am not willing to leave her.”

“Agreed. So, we’re going to try this spell then? Lock us away in a bubble frozen in time?”

Zelda exhaled and stopped pacing. “I don’t think we have any other option Hilda.” She turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

She needed a moment to gather her thoughts, she needed to be strong for her family. The idea was utter madness and if she was honest with herself, she wasn’t sure collectively they’d have the strength to perform such a task. To seal themselves away from the rest of the world would take an excessive amount of power and to then be trapped within this house indefinitely, well, she wasn’t sure she’d cope. She loved her family dearly, but being confined in this space with only her sister, niece and nephew for company for weeks maybe months, she was pretty sure there would be a few resurrections in the Cain pit.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the darkened room from outside, this was followed a few seconds later by a deep rumbling of thunder. The storm was getting worse. That’s when she heard it again, the sound of a scream coming from outside. She went to the window, she was sure she didn’t imagine it. The clouds had grown thicker and darker, they were opaque with purple tones and appeared to be sparking like they were full of electricity. The clouds had reduced the visibility outside, Zelda could barely see to the edge of their garden, but she thought she saw something just beyond their protection field. As her eyes strained to see in the darkness another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, there was a hooded figure at the edge of their garden standing against the fence.

“What the Heaven…” she muttered under her breath.

She had no idea who or what was trying to get in and was glad Hilda had already put protections spells around the house. Every magical being could feel the oncoming storm and she did not know if this figure was friend or foe. She’d heard all the demons had retreated back to Hell but that was no assurance this creature didn’t mean harm to her family. She needed to know who or what it was.

Against her better judgement she decided to go outside and see. The second she turned the handle on the door it swung open violently against the wind and Zelda just managed to catch it before it crashed against the wall. She slipped through the doorway quickly and shut it behind her. The wind was howling as it tore across the garden, blowing her hair wildly every which way. She stepped carefully in the direction of the figure, holding her hair out her face and minding her heels didn’t sink too far in the mud.

Although the night was dark, she knew the figure could see her approaching, she could sense its gaze beneath the hood. She treads carefully, avoiding the graves and the fallen branches littering their land. As she got nearer, she realised the figure was a woman, long hair was being blown out of her hood in the ferocious wind and she was holding onto the fence as if to stop her being blown away. Zelda continued her approach, now only a few metres away, but stopped dead in her tracks when the woman’s hood blew from her head and she saw who it was.

“What on earth are you doing here Lilith?” Zelda almost had to shout over the noise of the wind. “Don’t think for one second you are stepping inside my house. There’s a protection spell all around.”

“Yes, I know that.” Lilith rolled her eyes as she replied “Otherwise I would have knocked on the door.”

“Well, what do you want?”

“Zelda, I need your help you have to let me in.” Lilith’s bright blue eyes were wide and fearful.

“In case you hadn’t noticed the bloody apocalypse is happening.” Zelda struggled to keep hold of her flying hair in the wind. “I don’t have time for whatever drama you have got yourself into.”

“I know what’s coming, coming for us all. Please Zelda. Lucifer’s shut the gates of Hell and kicked me out. I have no where else to go.” Lilith’s head lowered as she took a few steading breaths, both hands firmly holding onto the wooden fence.

“And why would he do that?” Zelda spat. “Aren’t you carrying the Devil’s spawn, the next Heir to the throne?”

Lilith placed a hand on her heavily pregnant stomach, a grimace flicked across her face in what Zelda presumed to be disgust. “I got it wrong.” Lilith admitted, “It’s not Lucifer’s, it’s Blackwood’s.”

“What?!”

“The baby. It’s Blackwood’s. I… I was sure it would work…. I don’t know what happened. My leverage has gone. Lucifer’s sentenced me to my death by sending me up here; he kicked me out of Pandemonium, I’m banished from Hell and they’ve locked the gates. Zelda you have to let me in.”

Zelda scoffed, her laugh colder than the freezing winds. “After everything you’ve done to my family? To Sabrina? Allowing her to be Queen of Hell for Satan’s sake, tearing her away from her family, from me.” Zelda sauntered slowly towards the blue-eyed Demoness; every word etched with such distaste. “Pulling her between two worlds, wearing her to the ground. You’ve brought nothing but darkness to this family and you are certainly not welcome. You’ve been around for millennia, Lilith, I’m sure you’ll come crawling out of the woodworks somewhere after all of this.”

“Fine.” Lilith snapped, her eyes empty of emotion as she put her defences back up. She looked the redhead up and down, her lips curled in disgust. “Fine. I don’t know why I thought _you_ would be any use against the oncoming storm. You have no idea what’s coming.”

Zelda noticed Lilith was rocking her hips from side to side and her fingers were dug so deep into the wooden fence her knuckles were white. 

“Look, Lilith, I’m sorry but- “

“You pathetic bunch of witches.” Lilith said through gritted teeth. “You think all your charms and your amulets will be able to protect you against Them. Ha. That won’t nearly be enough.”

“Oh, and I guess you know how to fight this and I’m supposed to just let you in?” Zelda mocked. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed Lilith’s hands tremble with her vice like grip on the decaying wood.

Before she could bite back Lilith let out an involuntary groan as her head lowered and she leaned forward into the fence. Her hips swayed without her realising trying to alleviate the obvious pain and she was forced to take deep breaths. 

“Lilith….?”

“Just. Leave. Me. Alone.” She panted. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, her chin low against her chest. Another low groan echoed from the back of her throat as she struggled to keep her legs from shaking.

 _Hecate give me strength._ Zelda thought. _As if they didn’t have enough going on at the moment._ Zelda remembered the reason she came out here in the first place - the scream she heard. It had been Lilith.

“How long have you been out here?”

“What do you care?” she breathed as the pain begun to ease. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. Zelda looked at her with concern, or was it pity? Either way she hated it. 

“Lilith, I think you’re in labour.”

“And…?” Lilith shook her head as if to dismiss Zelda’s statement. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore. My plan has failed, everything I’ve gone through – all of this,“ She gestured to her enlarged stomach, cupping it underneath and rubbing unconsciously while she spoke. “the last 13 months have been torture and it’s all been for nothing! And now it’s over. Soon the rain will fall and we’ll all be dead anyway!” Lilith shouted angrily over the wind.

“Well be that as it may Lilith, I think your child may have other plans for you tonight.”

The wind howled as it tore across them, Zelda was surprised they were still standing. The purple sparks in the clouds were building and you could feel the change of atmosphere – a taste of copper in the air. Another flash of lightning filled the sky and the thunder roared echoing in her chest, the sound bouncing off the house.

Lilith’s attitude towards the oncoming storm did not sit well with Zelda. If Madam Satan, the first woman, the first _witch_ couldn’t defeat this threat, how were 4 witches from the Order of Hecate going to manage? She would have to worry about that later, pushing those doubts aside, as she clearly had another more imminent matter to deal with.

Lilith leant forward as another wave of pain built from deep within her. She had to lay her forearms flat against the wooden beam to hold her while her hips continually rocked from side to side. She buried her face in the crease of her elbow, her screams muffled by the sound of the wind.

Zelda magicked herself beyond the protection field so she was by her side, attempting to support her. As much as she resented the woman in front of her she couldn’t leave her in this state.

“I don’t need you Zelda!” Lilith shouted. She tried to shrug Zelda off, she didn’t want her pity. With her arms and hands still clamped on the wooden fence she pulled away leaning back deep in her hips to try and ease the pain.

“Yes you do. Just breath through it.”

Zelda rubbed her hand up and down Lilith’s straight back. Lilith’s hips were on fire and her muscles tightened as her body contracted. She was helpless to Zelda’s advances of comfort. She closed her eyes and groaned against the pain.

Zelda looked up at the nights sky – the sparks in the clouds were bigger and more frequent, like they were fully charged. She wondered how much time they had before the rain would fall.

“We need to get you inside.”

“Get. Off. Me!”

“For heaven’s sake Lilith!” Zelda shouted over another roar of thunder. “You can’t stay out here.”

Tears began to seep from her closed eyes and she was glad her face was still hidden from Zelda’s view. She held her lips tight together but couldn’t stop the low hum she was making.

“I don’t like this as much as you! You are the last person I would ever want to see at my door but I am not leaving you out here like this!”

The pain began to ease off and she stopped humming. Lilith couldn’t bring herself to say anything, out of pain and out of embarrassment. She lifted her head up and nodded at the redheaded witch. She straightened up and succumbed to the help that was being offered and let Zelda slowly lead her towards the house, desperately trying to put her walls back up that had started to crumble.

Zelda holds the door open to let Lilith enter the Spellman house and shuts the door behind her.

“Zelda! There you are! Where have you-“ Hilda stops abruptly at the sight of the Demoness.

Zelda motioned for Lilith to go through to the living room. They’re eyes meeting, each hesitant of the other woman. Lilith obliged and moved to the other room leaving the Spellman sisters in the entrance hall.

“What is she doing here?” Hilda whispered.

“I found her outside.” Zelda kept to hush tones. “It seems she has been banished from Hell, sent to die up here, and her babe is quite literally about the arrive. I’m surprised she didn’t drop it out there.” Zelda’s sarcasm showing her distaste for the woman that had descended on them.

“Bloody hell Zelds.”

“I need you to get us some spare towels and my midwife kit from upstairs.”

“But the storm! It’s about to hit.” Hilda’s voice high as she panicked.

“I know Hilda but I couldn’t exactly leave her out there in the state she’s in.”

Almost as if on cue, they heard groaning coming from the living room. Zelda rolled her eyes, cursing her good nature and midwife instincts.

“What are we going to do?” Hilda asked. “The storm or Lilith?”

“We’re going to do both. I’m going to deliver her babe and we’re going to save this family.” Zelda’s confidence might not be real but it held the family together in a crisis and she needed them now more than ever to focus.

Sabrina and Ambrose came running down the stairs to join them.

“Aunties we have read up on the spell and we should have everything we need in the house.” Sabrina seemed determined, her arms carrying books, candles and jars.

“What’s going on?” Ambrose asked, noticing the exchange of looks between his Aunts.

“There’s…err…. there’s been a slight change of events.” Hilda answered.

Zelda moved her eyes and nodded her head towards the living room signalling her niece and nephew to follow her gaze. They glanced in and saw the Mother of Demons sat on their sofa by the fireside.

“Lilith?!” Questioned Sabrina angrily. “Why did you let her in here? After all she’s done, we can’t trust her.”

“She didn’t have anywhere else to go. I don’t want her here anymore than you do Sabrina but she is here now and she’s having her baby…” Another small moan of pain echoed from the living room. Zelda exhaled. “…any minute now by the sounds of it.”

“What?” Sabrina was confused.

“Wait.” Interrupted Ambrose. “She’s having her baby? As in the spawn of the Devil himself?”

“Not exactly. Apparently, it’s not Lucifer’s, the babe.”

“It’s not?” Hilda asked, realising Zelda had only told her half the story.

“It’s Blackwood’s.”

“Holy shit.” Ambrose couldn’t help but smile at all the drama.

“Exactly Ambrose.” Zelda agreed. “I need you two to work on getting ready for that spell, from the looks of the sky out there we don’t have much time.”

“And from the sounds of things in there…” Hilda motioned towards the living room. “…we don’t have much time for that either.”


	2. Part Two

### Part Two 

Zelda placed a glass of water on the table next to Lilith and sat in the arm chair opposite. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she lit a cigarette, exhaling upwards towards the ceiling. She hitched her skirt as she crossed her legs and surveyed the woman across the room. 

Lilith was sat on the sofa at the end nearest the fire. Her long dark hair although messy from the wind cascaded in perfect curls down past her shoulders framing her face. She wore a long black dress with lace sleeves and detailing around the bust, the floor length dress pooled on the floor at her feet as her heels poked out from underneath. She was absentmindedly holding her protruding stomach, not wanting to break the silence between them.

She had been ignoring what was happening to her body for the past few days, distracted by the worries of the infant’s lineage and therefore her impending death. Although if she was honest with herself, she knew it was coming – her bump had dropped significantly and the pressure moved to a constant annoyance in her lower back. When the pains started they were infrequent and bearable, easy to hide as she tried to convince the Dark Lord this babe was his son and Heir. But he soon realised her time was coming when she failed to keep silent her moans of pain and when it was confirmed the babe was not his, he saw his opportunity to destroy her.

“So, what happened?” asked the redheaded witch as she tapped the ash from her cigarette into the tray balanced on the arm of her chair.

“With what?” Lilith looked up and locked eyes with Zelda.

“With the Dark Lord.”

Lilith scoffed. Her eyes flickered with a hint of hopelessness as she looked down, emotionally broken.

“This was supposed to be my lifeline. Instead this thing inside me, this _child_ , has become my death sentence.” Her lips curled at the word ‘child’ like she had a bad taste in her mouth. “I don’t know how my magic went wrong. I know they were sharing a body at the time but it should have worked.”

Zelda didn’t say anything, just waited and listened.

“I think the Dark Lord must have always had his suspicions. I don’t know why - I didn’t even know.” She looked away distantly through the cracking fire as she spoke. “But there was a Seer in Pandemonium - prophesied that all was not as it seemed. That this child would come into the world with no magic and that Lucifer would only ever have one Heir. A few simple spells revealed to us that this child… it… it doesn’t have any celestial blood. It’s not the Dark Lord’s.”

“And so you lost your bargaining chip?”

“Yes. The one thing keeping me alive disappeared in an instant. The Dark Lord was still furious over the stunt we played trapping him in the human Acheron - when he made it very clear at the time my death was still coming. But now, to fail to deliver him the son I promised?” She started to fidget in the chair as she felt the pain begin to build again. “And so he sent me up here at the end of days, banished from Hell, knowing when the magic gets washed from this earth - it will destroy me. They’ve shut the gates; I can’t get back even if I wanted to.”

As the pain peaked, she pushed her hands into the chair either side of her body raising her hips slightly off the cushion trying to relieve some of the excruciating pain from her widening pelvis. Her elbows locked and shaking as she breathed deeply through her nose, trying desperately not to whimper in front of the redhead.

Zelda stubbed out her cigarette as she tried to process Lilith’s story. She understood Lilith and what she had gone through, her time under the Caligari spell with Blackwood was torture and couldn’t imagine being subservient to a monster for as long as Lilith had. But Zelda struggled to get past what the woman in front of her had done to her family, to her niece. They had become the Church of Lilith - they prayed to her and worshipped her but she failed to help them against the Dark Lord and the attack from the Pagans. She abandoned them when they needed it most and Zelda’s trust in her was gone.

Though her lips were shut tight together Lilith couldn’t control the deep humming noise in her throat.

“You know it might be easier if you stood up and walked around.” Zelda said, almost enjoying her superiority in this moment.

“I don’t… I can’t move right now.” Lilith replied sharply through shaky breaths. Her head hung low with her chin against her chest.

“We’ll wait ‘til this one passes, then I’ll have to check you over to see how you’re progressing and we’ll get you up walking around.” Zelda looked at the grandfather clock to time the contractions. It didn’t matter what she personally felt for this woman, she was a midwife and Lilith needed her help whether she liked it or not.

They sat in silence while Lilith rode out the pain. Her deep breaths and low whimpers drowned out by the storm raging outside the house. As the pain dulled her breathing slowed and she released her arms collapsing back on the sofa already exhausted.

* * *

Sabrina and Ambrose were upstairs collecting items the needed for the _tempus edax rerum_ spell.

“How are you doing Cousin?” Ambrose asked as they both peered over the dusty book reading.

“I’m ok, I think. I know Harvey, Ros and Theo will be alright. They’re mortal’s they won’t know about any of this after it’s all over. They’ll... I guess they’ll think I’ve just disappeared. I know it’s the only way but it’s hard. I’m going to miss them so much.”

“What have you told them?”

“Nothing. I can’t. I know if I told them they would want to help but I can’t keep putting them in danger.” Sabrina said as tears started to well in her eyes.

“I think you’re right. I know that can’t have been an easy decision but it’s the safest thing for them.” Ambrose gave a half smile to try to comfort his cousin before going back over the book. “So, for the spell - we’ll use the dolls house as representation for this house, we can get all the elements downstairs from the greenhouse and the kitchen, you’ve got the pocket watch?”

“Yes.” Sabrina picked it up and placed on the table. “And chalk to draw the sigil. But you know what else we need….” Sabrina trailed off.

Ambrose nodded. “A lock of hair of everyone to be included in the spell. I know. What do you think Aunt Zee wants to do about our guest?”

“Eugh. Lilith.” Sabrina’s scowled. “Why did she have to turn up? Why is she always here ruining my life?”

“I don’t think this is about you Coz. From what aunties said she’s desperate and pretty much out of options.”

“Yeah but now Auntie Zee is busy helping her and we should be working together on a plan against the storm!”

“I don’t think Lilith had much choice in the matter, but if it’s any consolation I don’t think she’ll be having a very pleasant evening.” Ambrose smirked. “But I do think we need to talk to Auntie Zee about what we are going to do with this spell.” Ambrose started collecting all the items they’d gathered. “You grab the dolls house and let’s go talk with our aunties.”

They went downstairs and walked into the living room, stopping just inside the door. Lilith was standing in front of the fireplace; her arms leaning against the mantle, her hips rocking as she moaned. Zelda was standing next to Lilith, her hand rubbing up and down the woman’s back as she laboured, her eyes watching the clock on the wall. “Not long now Lilith” they heard their Aunt say. They waited, feeling uncomfortable watching the scene in front of them.

As the pain passed Zelda stepped away and saw her niece and nephew at the doorway.

“Can we speak with you Auntie Zee?” Ambrose asked carefully, watching the two women in the room.

“Of course.” Zelda walked towards them. “Have you both got everything ready for the spell?”

“Er…. Yes. We were just about the gather the last few items. But we wanted to know…. What we were going to do with erm…. You know.” Ambrose glanced over Zelda’s shoulder to refer to their uninvited house guest.

“Oh don’t mind her.” Zelda flicked her hand in the air dismissively. Lilith’s eyebrows raised taking offence and she rolled her eyes.

“Ok well, we can get the soil, water, air and fire.” Sabrina rattled off what they needed. “We’re going to use the dolls house as the symbol of this house and we’ve got a pocket watch for the representation of time. But for the _tempus edax rerum_ spell to work we…er… need to have a lock of hair from each of us.”

“Well that’s not a problem.” Zelda replied.

“What?!” Interrupted Lilith from the fireside. Ambrose raised his eyebrows in a ‘told you so’ expression. “You are attempting the _tempus edax rerum_ spell, on this house? While I am in it, and you didn’t think to tell me?” She was furious. “No. You are not dragging me into your ludicrous plans.”

Zelda spun around to face the brunette. “You don’t get a say in this. We have decided this is our best shot at protecting my family against what’s coming.”

“I am not getting locked in a time bubble with your family for Satan knows how long.” Lilith had one arm on the mantle above the fire while the other pressed hard into the small of her back. “And that’s if you can even perform it successfully.” Lilith scoffed, shocked at the arrogance of their magic.

“I am not leaving my family Lilith. They are going into the time lock and so will I.” Zelda argued. What did Lilith expect her to do? Stay with her to deliver the child but die when the storm hit? No, she was a good witch and a good midwife but she would not sacrifice herself for this woman. “If you want any help in giving birth you are going to have to come with us.”

Sabrina and Ambrose exchanged disheartened looks at Zelda’s offer, not wanting the Demoness to be stuck with them either.

“Whilst I appreciate your Florence Nightingale routine Miss Spellman, you are not trapping me here with you.” Lilith walked back over to the sofa and picked up her coat putting it on. “I’d rather take my chances on my own out there.” She stormed off towards the front door but only got as far as the doorway before another wave of pain tore through her body in such speed she nearly doubles over. She threw her hands flat against the wall to keep her from collapsing and groaned deeply.

 _No. No. No._ She thought. It was one thing going to Zelda for help but quite another to be trapped with the Spellman family indefinitely. This was a mistake. She didn’t want to be here – she had to leave. But the pain was so strong she was sure if she moved a single step her legs would give way. The muscles across her lower abdomen were screaming as they tensed, the weight of the child inside heavy as the pressure between her legs built.

“You’re not going anywhere Lilith. You’re nearly fully dilated and the contractions are less than 2 minutes apart. And what exactly did you plan on doing when the rain falls? You’ve said yourself it will destroy you. At least in this loop you’ll survive.”

“But Aunt Zee, what about the child?” Ambrose questioned.

“What about it?”

“We don’t have anything of his to include in the spell.”

Zelda looked over at Lilith, watching her body shift and groan as the contractions were clearly building in intensity. They were running out of time. “We will need to perform the spell before the babe leaves her body then, otherwise he’ll be left behind.”

She noticed the sounds of Lilith’s groan change; they were deeper and becoming more of a grunt. She walked over to the woman and looked back at her niece and nephew. “You two need to get a table in here and set everything up. Get your Aunt Hilda. We have to do this **now**!” She turned her attention back to Lilith who was shifting her weight side to side on trembling legs. “Lilith, you need to stop pushing, you are not ready yet. Try and pant through it.”

Zelda helped take her coat back off and once the contraction had faded helped her back towards the sofa.

“Don’t make me sit down, it’s too painful.” Lilith shrugged off Zelda’s supporting arm and stood behind the sofa leaning her elbows on the back cushions to rest.

“You don’t have to sit down, whatever makes you more comfortable.” Zelda hovered near Lilith but kept the distance the brunette clearly wanted between them.

“Comfortable?” Lilith breathed heavily, “Nothing about this is comfortable.”

“Oh you know what I meant Lilith.”

The storm continued to rage outside, the sounds getting louder as it drew near. Zelda saw the purple clouds were low in the air, descending on the earth and sparking with electricity. The doors and windows continued to rattle on their hinges as the wind tore across the air outside. Ambrose and Hilda crashed into the room with the table followed by Sabrina with her arms full. They dropped the table in the middle of the room and began to set up for the spell.

Ambrose chalked the large square sigil across the width of the wooden table and placed the dolls house and the pocket watch in the centre. “Oh no! The watch is already broken - we need one that works.”

“I think there’s one in the study, one of Edwards. I’ll go find it.” Hilda disappeared out of the room.

Sabrina placed the 4 ingredients at each corner of the square sigil – a jar of air, a plate of soil, a bowl of water and a lit candle. Each representing the 4 elements of earth. She placed her lock of hair in the dolls house followed by locks from Ambrose and Aunt Hilda.

“Auntie Zee we need yours and Lilith’s locks of hair.” Sabrina said passing her aunt a pair of scissors.

Zelda snipped the end of a lock of hair and approached Lilith. “I’m sorry Lilith, I need to cut your hair.”

Lilith’s head hung low her hair hiding her face. Her breaths deep and shaken “Just get on with it.” She managed to say before letting out another long groan. The pain was unbearable, tearing across her like her insides were being torn apart. Zelda snipped the ends of Lilith’s fallen curls noting that her contractions were less than a minute apart.

Zelda passed the locks of hair to Sabrina who placed them inside the doll house. “Damn it. Where is your Aunt Hilda gone?”

“The pocket watch was already broken - she’s gone to get another one from the office.” Answered Ambrose.

“You lot better hurry up.” Lilith panted, lifting her head up, her hair sticking to the beads of sweat gathering on her face and neck. “I don’t think this child is going to wait much longer.” Her legs shook and her hands balled into tight fists causing her fingernails to dig into her palms. Lowing her head again she couldn’t stop the sounds from escaping.

“For the love of Hecate. HILDA! Get back in here now!” Zelda shouted out the door across the hallway.

“I’m coming sister, I’m coming. I found the watch.” Hilda bounced into the room and passed Ambrose the watch who placed in the centre of the sigil.

The four Spellman’s gathered around the table one at each side. They exchanged nervous glances as they held hands.

“Are we ready?” Zelda asked. They all nodded.

**_Tunc tardus tempora circum horologium elementa subsisto._ **

**_Tunc tardus tempora circum horologium elementa subsisto._ **

A gust of wind started to swirl around inside the circular living room. The flames from the candles flickering and their hair blowing in the breeze.

**_Tunc tardus tempora circum horologium elementa subsisto._ **

**_Tunc tardus tempora circum horologium elementa subsisto._ **

Ambrose smashed the pocket watch as they continued to chant, having to shout above the sounds of the storm and the wind. The windows and doors were rattling on their hinges threatening to burst open.

**_Tunc tardus tempora circum horologium elementa subsisto._ **

**_Tunc tardus tempora circum horologium elementa subsisto._ **

**_Tunc tardus tempora circum horologium elementa subsisto._ **

“It’s not working!” Sabrina shouts over the wind that swelled all around them, her hair blowing around her face. “Why isn’t it working?”

“Keep going!” Zelda shouts “Just focus!”

**_Tunc tardus tempora circum horologium elementa subsisto._ **

**_Tunc tardus tempora circum horologium elementa subsisto._ **

“We’re not strong enough Zelds!” Hilda looked worryingly at her sister, her eyes wide in panic.

Purple clouds had descended on the earth blocking every window with their thick fog and sparking forks of arcane magic. The front door crashes open with a bang bringing with it the raging storm from outside as the clouds drifted into the house.

“COME ON WE CAN DO THIS!” Zelda shouts as the wind picked up speed inside the room.

Lilith appeared next to Zelda breaking apart Zelda and Ambrose’s hands and taking each one in her own.

They chanted again and again. Louder and louder. Lilith’s grip on their hands tightening almost breaking their fingers. Her elbows were on the edge of the table holding her up. Zelda looked over and saw her eyes screwed shut and her jaw clenched in agony as she chanted with the rest of the Spellmans.

**_TUNC TARDUS TEMPORA CIRCUM HOROLOGIUM ELEMENTA SUBSISTO!_ **

**_TUNC TARDUS TEMPORA CIRCUM HOROLOGIUM ELEMENTA SUBSISTO!_ **

The windows rattled as another roar of thunder clapped outside causing the entire house to shake. The gale force wind tore in circles around them – their hair blowing in every direction as paintings flew from the walls and objects around them crashed to the floor. Zelda felt Lilith’s hands were shaking. They never stopped chanting, over and over, shouting the words until their voices cracked.

.

Then suddenly nothing. Silence. Their ears ringing as they exchanged worried looks.

.

“Unnhhh Satan in Hell!” Lilith screamed grabbing the edge of the table as she started to squat down, knees trembling. The pressure was too much, she couldn’t fight it anymore. “Zelda” she panted “I can’t stop it... I have to push I have to-” Her words cut off as she grunted - her body taking over, bearing down without permission.

“No! Lilith stop pushing!”

“I can’t!” A primal groan escaped her lips as her body pushed and every inch of her shook. “He’s coming… I can feel it.”

“Hilda come here and hold her up. Sabrina, Ambrose go get the towels and medical kit from the other room.” Zelda went to go grab a chair. Hilda ran around the table and put her hands underneath Lilith’s arms to steady her.

“Here sit on the edge of this chair.” Zelda tried to get Lilith to move.

“No!” She managed between her grunting.

“Fine. Let’s get you on all fours then.”

Zelda stood behind her with her hands on her waist, Hilda stood in front holding her arms. They went to their knees, slowly lowering her to the ground as her legs continued to tremble uncontrollably. Lilith fell forward placing her hands flat against the carpet. She readjusted her knees moving her legs wider apart as her body took over.

Zelda lifted Lilith’s long black dress and pulled down her underwear. “Oh my-! The head is already out. Well done Lilith but you need to stop, don’t push, just keep panting through.”

Hilda mimicked panting as she coached Lilith’s breathing. Zelda inspected to check the cord wasn’t wrapped about the baby’s head.

Sabrina brought in the towels and the medical bag and passed to Hilda. “Is there anything I can do?” she asked.

“No my love. Just go back to the kitchen.” Hilda answered with a calming voice.

The babe was ok, Zelda confirmed, no cord. She helped turn the baby slightly to next deliver the shoulders.

“Ok Lilith. On the next one I need you to push, as hard as you can.” Zelda instructed.

They waited. Zelda’s hands were poised ready in between Lilith’s legs. Hilda rubbed Lilith’s arms up and down supportively while the woman hummed and shook.

She was the Mother of Demons but only now beginning to realise the strength of that word. Mother. She could tear armies apart, burn cities to the ground, go up against the Kings of Hell, even against Lucifer himself but this... Her body was exhausted, she couldn’t do this anymore. She just wanted it to stop – she wanted it to be over.

“Oh fuck. Here it comes.” She panted trying to prepare her body as the pain swept over her. It ripped through her body like she was being split in two from the inside. Her toes curl inside her heels and another primal noise escapes her as she bares down.

“That’s it Lilith!” Zelda encouraged as the shoulders emerge from her body “Keep going!”

Lilith screamed as she pushed. Her anger at the world focussed on this one moment. Her anger at Lucifer, at Blackwood, at Hell and the crown that should have been hers. At a lifetime of abuse and fear, at being cast aside again and again, always underestimated, never appreciated and no one ever deeming her worthy of anything. The tears streamed from her eyes as she pushed, pushed with everything that she had.

With one last scream the babe slipped from his mother into Zelda’s waiting hands. Lilith was shaking, her breathing shallow and uneven.

“He’s here.” Zelda proclaimed, releasing the breath she’d been holding. Hilda passed a towel so Zelda could clean him up while she checked him over.

“You did it.” Hilda said smiling. But after a beat glanced at Zelda to silently enquire if everything was ok. The babe hadn’t cried.

Zelda rubbed the baby more vigorously. “Come on little one.” She whispered under her breath. “You can do it.” She turned him over and rubbed his tiny back up and down. “Come on….”

The silence was deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final part of my little one shot. Thank you for reading, comments welcome  
> Sorry to leave it like this.   
> UPDATE: I got inspired to write an epilogue..... so there is a tiny bit more :)  
> 


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it like that. So for everyone who's given me lovely comments, here's a little epilogue for you. Hope you like it.

### Epilogue

Lilith stood at the bottom of the staircase absentmindedly fiddling with the hem on her jacket as she prepared herself to enter the kitchen. She wasn’t quite used to being in this house or the people inside of it and she was never particularly ready for the incessant cheeriness of the youngest Spellman sister of a morning. She flattened her clothes and took a deep breath as she rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

“Good morning Lilith.” Hilda commented with a smile from behind the kitchen island. “How did you sleep? Do you fancy a cup of tea or a coffee?” 

“Fine thank you.” Lilith replies with a half-smile, forcing herself to be more sociable in mundane chitchat “I’ll have a black coffee but it’s ok I’ll get it.”

“Nonsense, you take a seat love and I’ll bring it over.” Hilda took a mug from the cupboard and gestured for Lilith to join Sabrina and Ambrose at the kitchen table.

It had been three weeks since that fateful night, the night of the storm when they locked themselves here in this house frozen in time from the rest of the world. Three very long weeks. Although they were aware of days passing, they all seemed to blur into one. Each day felt like a lifetime when there were no outside distractions, no visitors, no nothing. Three weeks trapped with the family she had hated most in this world, but, if she was being honest with herself, Lilith didn’t mind it as much as she thought she would. Being cut off from Lucifer and the influence of Hell she had found herself going back to her roots regaining confidence in her old magics again, not the powers from the Dark Lord but the ones she had learnt after leaving the garden. She was using the natural elemental magics of the earth and it was refreshing on her soul. Every day she felt the grip of darkness slightly loosen its hold on her, like she could breathe just a bit more fully each day.

Sabrina had taken an interest in the magic she was wielding. The young witch had seemed to have lessened her hatred for Lilith after that night, you might even go as far as to say she showed concern for her well-being. Sabrina had asked if Lilith would teach her the ways of this elemental magic.

“Morning Lilith” Sabrina said over her plate of pancakes as Lilith joined them at the table “are we ok to carry on this morning with what you were teaching me yesterday?”

“Yes, why not.” She had been teaching Sabrina how to fertilise dead soil so plants could grow there, which was no easy feat. But given their situation it wasn’t like they didn’t have the time to practice. “You made a good start yesterday but it may take a while get a true hold of this power and see its effects.”

Hilda placed Lilith’s mug of coffee in front of her and sat down joining them, adding yet another bowl of fruit to the middle of the table as she did. Hilda had been putting all her extra free time towards her allotment; growing fruit and vegetables and baking all kinds of treats for the family. She had to keep herself and her hands busy and going out to the patch of garden that had been saved in the time lock meant for a nice change of scenery for the outdoorsy witch. She really enjoyed cooking for her family, felt like she was contributing something. And her famous vegetable pies were going down a treat.

“And what have you got planned today then Ambrose?” Hilda asked

“Oh, you know, the usual.” Ambrose replied gesturing to his pile of books that he’d stacked at the corner of the table next to him. His nose already buried in one of them.

Ambrose spent most of his days up in the attic doing what he did best- research. He was collecting as much information as he could that might assist them in escaping the time lock and defeating the storm. He had been going through old books and dusty grimoires, finding fascinating stories of past covens and foes and discovering long forgotten magics that has disappeared over the passage of time. When he found a particularly interesting tale, he would relay the story to the rest of the family of an evening, they would listen intently to the epic battles of past witches as they sat by the fire drinking.

“Is Aunt Zee going to be coming down?” Sabrina asked.

“Yes, I’m sure she’ll be down in a minute. I don’t think she got much sleep last night.”

Zelda was upstairs getting dressed. They might have nowhere to go and have no visitors but she continued to make an effort in her appearance. Zelda felt she needed to keep a routine and structure to her days, plus her clothes always gave her a sense of confidence and strength. She slipped her feet gently into her black heels and ran her fingers through her hair. She was exhausted and was eager to get downstairs for her morning caffeine fix.

“Come on little one. Let’s go downstairs.” Zelda walked over to the bassinet and picked up the baby inside, holding him expertly in one arm as she opened the door and left for the kitchen.

Zelda could swear her heart had stopped that night, when the baby fell into her hands and didn’t cry. She had rubbed him, turned him over and though gently tapping his back to clear the airway the tiny infant in her hands was limp and turning blue. She felt sick, her body cold and she nearly broke in that moment. But after a more forceful slap on the back the babe’s airways cleared and he made the faintest gurgle that flooded Zelda with relief. From the moment she saw his little eyes looking up at her she was instantly besotted with him.

After Lilith had recovered from the birth she handed the child to his Mother, much as she didn’t want to let him go. Lilith looked uncomfortable with the babe in her arms, not sure what to do with it. Lilith saw the baby she’d carried as a parasite, a means to an end, to ensure her survival, and when that plan failed, when it turned out to be Blackwood’s child…. Well Lilith seemed to care for it even less. But that didn’t matter to Zelda. The little boy didn’t ask for this, his parentage didn’t define him. This little innocent life needed someone to love and protect him. “You take him.” Lilith said as she passed him back to Zelda so she could rest.

Lilith didn’t pay much attention to the child after that. She would feed him but that was only because she wasn’t in control of her body and the milk it produced for her offspring. The rest of the time it was Zelda who looked after him, dressed him, held him, rocked him to sleep. With Sabrina growing up and becoming an independent witch, Zelda felt like she wasn’t needed anymore. But she had found that in these three weeks looking after this brand-new life, this baby had filled a hole in her heart she didn’t know existed.

“Good morning” Zelda said to everyone as she entered the kitchen. She walked around the kitchen like some maternal goddess as she grabbed a mug with her free hand and poured a cup of coffee while the babe lay safely in her other arm. “Is it time for a feed?” She said looking down at his tiny face.

“Yes, it certainly is.” Lilith responded with a slight grimace as she held her sore breasts that were needing to feed before they leaked again. “Give him here.” She unbuttoned her jacket and held her arms out towards the redhead.

Zelda passed Lilith the baby who proceeded to tuck him under her blouse. She winced as the babe latched on to her left breast.

Zelda took the opportunity to smoke and lit up a cigarette as she leant against the kitchen counter, her cup of coffee in the other hand. Ambrose and Hilda were in deep discussions about some forgotten ritual Ambrose had discovered in one of his books. Sabrina and Lilith were discussing their next lesson of naturalistic magics while Lilith gently held the babe in her arms as he fed. The babe Zelda had grown to care for, that gave her purpose. She was glad of the events of that night. Despite being trapped in the time lock and despite the awful circumstances the child came into existence, right now, in this moment, Zelda was content. She took a long drag of her cigarette as she looked upon this peculiar set up and she smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write fluff but felt it was needed after my cliffhanger. I hope it's ok...... (without the drama I get a bit lost lol)  
> Please let me know your comments, they really make my day.  
> Thanks for reading, you are all amazing people :)


End file.
